thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheSodorRailway
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheSodorRailway page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SirHandelFalcon (Talk) 19:59, April 16, 2012 Your own images Can you please refrain from uploading anymore images of your collection and series? It is fine to upload a bit of your collection for your talk page, but I do not want a whole lot taking it up. I will have to delete some of them. Jdogman 03:54, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ok sorry Re: Well, I could revive it though it might be a pointless article so another admin might delete it. ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ok but i dont want it any more Congrats! Hello there my friend! I just saw your music video for "Thomas and the Secret of Sodor" and its amazing. If you can join the chat soon. Your friend HIROD51.HIROD51 03:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) THANKS DUDE WOWOWOWOW!!!! Man, Your layout is *breath* AwEsOmE! The Knapford part looks EXACTLY like the Season 1 one!! And the wrong-color Cranky is corrected!! Impressive in deed. And you're the ONLY person who sucessfully created the real TV Island of Sodor with TOMY Trackmasters. your welcome TheSodorRailway 14:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) go to my you tube page TheSodorRailway My new pics Hello TheSodorRailway! Very nice Sir Handel you have, I updated my gallery with 6 new pics and also I moved a little bit the order of the gallery. Have a nice day, your friend HIROD51.HIROD51 19:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: there is a unknown user being mean to someones trackmaster work That user is blocked, thanks for reporting! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) coolTheSodorRailway 14:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: i love the trains you have Thanks for that comment! your friendIvan Kakooza 15:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sheds at Knapford Hello my friend! May I ask were did you got that sheds that appear in your Knapford layout? Thanks for your time.HIROD51 16:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: i love the new pics Thanks! Im really happy with my new models, hope I can take more pics soon. RE: COOL PICS! Thanks for the that, your pics are AWESOME! Your friend HIROD51 17:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Before something starts... You have been unblocked on TTTE Wikia, and I see an user previously blocked that apparentaly talks to you, called "Victor1173" is Sid the spammer, he confesed that to me before his block on April, please just ingore him. Otherwise a problem involving Sid with you may start. Please trust me i know about him.HIROD51 (talk) 06:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Breathtaking Layout Awesome work, You are the best TOMY Thomas modeller AVAR!! 10:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Keep up the great work, PLEASE make some more ''EPIC ''layouts for us I Hope That You will make another EPIC, Breathtaking layout from the RWS/TVS for us. You should either do RWS/Seasons 2-5/Seasons 8-12/or the CGI Sodor. 08:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Nonsense pic TheSodorRailway, you uploaded a picture showing a guy from one film/series i don't know, only to say that you are not allowed to do that, we can only upload TrackMaster Trains pictures.HIROD51 (talk) 04:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Strike Please don't upload pictures that are irrelevant to the wiki. Jdogman (talk) 06:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but just be careful next time. Jdogman (talk) 00:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC)